


Neighbors

by underneaththemoon



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, cosensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththemoon/pseuds/underneaththemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re moving into a new place when a recognizable face lends a hand - and a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

Moving into a new place is stressful and you were no exception. It didn’t help that your parents were out of town the only weekend that you could move in. The moving truck driver helped move the big pieces like the bed, couch, and dresser, but he was only payed for the hour. It didn’t matter though because you finally had a place of your own and if you had to move all of your everything on your own then that was just one of your first steps out in the independent world.

Hours passed by and there were still loads of things that need to be brought in. Box after box, storage bag in, trash bag out. It was growing more stressful than you thought it would be. Why did I bring this much? you thought, sitting next to last few boxes. The sun was setting and it was growing cold. You close your eyes and stand up. Before you can even think about picking up another box, you open your eyes to find a figure in front of you.

“Need some help?” he says, smiling like a doof. You blink your eyes a few times before you realize who it is. It was that Mark guy that you watched a few videos of him yelling at video games. Boy, was he even more handsome in person. Bouncing back into reality, you smile and nod. 

“That would be wonderful,” you reply, picking up a box and handing it to him.

“Lead the way, little lady, and I’ll help you get this all in,” he says with smile. You can’t help but blush, but you hide it by grabbing a box and heading up to the apartment.

As the two of you go back and forth, you introduce yourselves to each other, you divulging that you know his YouTube channel and him trying to cover up that he was a little embarrassed by that fact. You talk about the complex, each other’s lives at the moment, and the fact your were both live alone. It was a blessing that Mark came to help because it was finally dark out and everything was in your tiny apartment. To thank him, you invite him to have dinner with you which really meant ordering pizza. And like you hoped, he says yes.

~~~

“You know, I’m actually really glad we met.” Mark looks up from his phone which he was checking Twitter from. His mouth turns up into a smirk.

“Likewise, (y/n), I’m pretty pleased to know that a pretty girl is living in my apartment complex,” he says flirty. You blush again, but this time, there’s no box to cover your face. So to hide your embarrassment, you jump up and begin to clean up. Mark stands up and starts to help out. He is much quicker than you are at grabbing everything so he ends up doing almost everything. You apologize over and over for not doing much, but he waves you off, claiming that he enjoys cleaning up when he’s a guest. Well, I guess I can’t complain, you think as you watch over him clean.

After about an hour more of just talking and getting to know each other, Mark leaves for the night. You felt yourself crushing hard already.

~~~

Over the next few months, you and Mark become close. When you’re not working on your online classes or you’re not at your job, you’re with Mark. Most of the time, the two of you are at Mark’s because he has video games and your little brother wouldn’t bear to part with his systems when you left. It was cool though because Mark had every game you wanted and knew how to help you when you were stuck. It was wonderful, really. However, it was getting frustrating that you and Mark were only a friend level. You were to nervous to make any moves and you assumed Mark was probably not interested.

Friday Chinese take out night came and you were - surprise - at Mark’s place. He was playing Cry of Fear and screaming every time he was scared. You laugh both because of Mark’s fear and your own fear. One of your favorite things to do is to watch Mark play because that was career and it was exciting to see a man so in love with games. But, of course, you wish that he was also in love with you.

The food arrives and you both devour it in seconds. Mark continues to play his game with you almost snuggled next to him on the couch. This can’t go on any longer. He’s gotta know how I feel. You reach your hand over to Mark’s thigh and squeeze it. He pauses the game, puts down the controller, and looks to you with a smile.

“What’s up? Do you need to go back to your apartment?” he says with a kind tone. Your hand remains on his thigh.

“Mark, what is our relationship? I mean, our friends or are we m-more than friends or what? I mean - scratch that,” you fumbled over your words and pull yourself into a ball. You motion for Mark to continue playing, but he stays fixated on you. His body scoots closer to yours and smiles.

“I’ve been thinking about more than friends, but I didn’t think you were interested,” he shrugs, his arm around you now. You laugh quietly because you’re both in the same boat. “I mean, I’ve tried subtle hints, but I guess they were too subtle.” You try to think about what could have been his hints. You internally smack yourself. He’s been paying for all your food, driving you everywhere because you don’t have a car. 

You turn your balled up body towards him and smile. “I’m quite interested actually.” You lean over your knees to kiss his cheek. Like most times when you’re sappy, you assume Mark will make his signature goober face. But that’s not the case this time. His lips turn up into a smirk and eyes look sensual. Your legs move back into normal sitting form and you hand Mark the controller back. He takes it, turns the system off, and stands up.

“(y/n), come here. I’ve got something to show you,” Mark says as extends his hand to you. You take it and you’re led to his bedroom. You’ve been here before. Every once in a while, when you don’t want to be lonely, Mark lets your sleep here when he’s filming. Nervously, you stay by the door as you both enter the room. Mark turns around and takes your hand again.

“I think I’ve been in love with you since I saw you moving in.” He pulls you towards him, no separation between your bodies. You look into his eyes and you see that’s telling that truth. Mark takes your face in his hands and kisses you with such passion that even he’s shocked. Both of you are rigid at first, nervous and awkward, but you finally get comfortable. You entire body is tingling from head to your toes with excitement.

The kissing eventually is lead to the bed where clothes have since been abandoned. You’re not new to any of this, but you’re still nervous because every first time can get awkward. Mark stands in silly boxers with an obvious erection next to you laying on the bed in your underwear. Part of you scolds yourself for not matching your underwear, but how would you know that today would be the day that something finally happened? 

“You’re okay with this, (y/n)?” Mark asks with compassion, his hand on your face. You nod quickly showing how you eager are to feel him in ways you’ve wanted to for weeks. He grins and climbs onto the bed. It all starts slowly with him on top of you, grinding his crotch against you and kissing and sucking on your neck. His kisses start trailing down your body before he finally gets to your hips. Mark moves himself to kiss your thighs up to your panties

With one quick motion, they’re off. He’s back down between your legs, spreading them slightly. Mark’s lips turn up into that same smirk before it disappears to pleasure you. You can feel his tongue hit your clit and your entire body flinches. He continues to move his mouth all around, licking every inch of your slit. Your hand is deeply intertwined in Mark’s short hair and you resist crying out from how wonderful it feels because you’re sure that the neighbors would be suspicious of anyone besides Mark’s yelling coming from the apartment.

When you finally make a noise, Mark looks up and kisses your stomach. He slinks off his boxers after he gets up to be face to face with you, his hand still rubbing you. You can barely keep your eyes open because you’re overwhelmed with pleasure. For a moment, you feel him kiss your lips and then he disappears. Your eyes pen more to find him rummaging through his drawer. He pulls out a condom. You crawl over to him and grab it.

“I can do it.” You fumble ripping the package open and you can barely put it on. Why did I think I could this? I’ve never been able to do this. Mark takes it back and kisses the top of your head. He smiles and puts it on himself with easy, making sure everything would be good for himself, but mostly you. He scoops you back to the middle of the bed, snaps off your bra, and towers himself over you.

He leans in closely to your ear and whispers, “How badly do you want me?" 

"So badly,” you moan, just feeling chills from the way he spoke. Slowly, he makes his way down, slowly filling you with his erection. He moves slowly at first, one hand holding himself up and the other caressing your body. You grab the comforter and lose your mind. This wasn’t even anything yet and you felt your body going crazy. 

Mark quickly picks up the pace, moving in and out of you with ease. “I’m glad you’re so wet. You feel amazing.” You groan and grab at him. With no balance, Mark falls onto you, his entire length inside of you. You call out his name loudly and he moans. The two of you flip over and you find yourself. He can tell you’re not very confident on top by the way you situate yourself.

“Relax, (y/n), I’ll take care of it.” Mark takes a hold of your hips and helps move you up and down, him hitting the right spot every time. You eventually begin to do it yourself and he begins to touch you. His hands are grasping your breasts, massaging your clitoris, and running his hands through his hair. You both are breathing heavily and sweating, but that’s the least of your thoughts. It is long before you finally thrust once more and feel your entire being shatter. You scream and quickly cover your mouth, Mark grabbing your hips and moving your body only a few more times before he hits his peak. He groans and your body finally collapses onto his.

For what seemed like hours, you both lay there, panting and quivering. Finally Mark sits up and kisses your forehead. He helps you get comfortable in the bed, snuggled up next to him.

“Hey, I love you,” you whisper with your arm around his abdomen and his arm around your shoulders. You can hear him chuckle before he pulls the blanket up over your naked bodies.

“I love you, too, (y/n),” Marks says, pulling you closer to him. You kiss his chest. He shuts his eyes and quickly passes out. You smile at the man you’ve been longing to be with. This is where I belong, you think as your eyes slowly close. It isn’t long before you fall asleep.


End file.
